


After Dark

by FrustratedPoet1979



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, F/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrustratedPoet1979/pseuds/FrustratedPoet1979
Summary: Two lawyers are working late, but find their mutual attraction too much to ignore.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 89





	After Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there. Hope you enjoy, this is purely a dirty little one shot that I wrote so long ago I can’t even remember who it was supposed to be for. Please kudos if you like, and comment if you want to.

**After Dark**

Lily threw her pen down on the table in frustration.

“This guy is _ completely _ innocent. How on Earth can we not find a way to prove it? He’s going to crumble on the stand.”

“He won’t,” James stated convincingly, “because I’ll coach him on every possible scenario.”

“You really think that will work? _ ”  _ she asked, doubtful. “I know you’ve got buckets of charm to spare, but not sure how well that will work on him.” He had been striding up and down what little space there was in her office while she sat on the small charcoal couch, going over the case files, and getting more and more distracted by his incessant pacing. And James’ behavior in general. He stopped to stare at her in response to her remark. 

“There is more to me than just  _ charm _ , Evans. I know what I’m doing.” His tone was a tad sulky, as was the way his bottom lip was jutting out slightly. She squashed down the sudden upswing in her attraction to him. 

She didn’t normally trust herself to be alone with him. Working late was a habit for both of them but normally there would be others in the office to keep her baser instincts in check. The room felt uncomfortably warm to her, despite Lily only wearing her usual attire of a silk blouse and pencil skirt, her heels as always placed neatly by the door as soon as she knew she’d be in her office for some time. She used the bunched papers in her hand to fan herself for a moment, flapping the fabric of her blouse. 

“To be honest, I would consider if you can stop him from using the word  _ ‘dude’  _ in every other sentence progress.” She leaned back against the couch removing her reading glasses and pinching the bridge of her nose, “Urgh we are getting nowhere.” 

James was stood with his fists on hips. His eyes had been watching her as she spoke, had perhaps lingered a little longer on the gap in her blouse.  _ Did he lick his lips _ ? He looked a complete mess, but she was sure she was no better. They had been in her tiny office for hours, long enough for the windows to go dark and all the other office lights to be put out. His tie was long discarded, the top two buttons of his pale blue shirt were undone, and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Messy and tired he might look, but there was never any shaking of James’ confidence. He seemed to come back to himself slightly before he spoke with an easy smile. 

“Nah, we’re not. We’re the best at this, we can find a way. All the prosecution has is circumstantial. True, our client has no alibi. But they can’t prove he was in the room.”

“But we can’t prove he wasn’t.” She looked at her watch. “God, it’s late. I feel like we’ve been rehashing the same issues for days.”

“Why don’t we put this on hold, and go get some food away from here for a while?” He suggested putting the file he was holding back on the table. “I don’t know about you, but I definitely need to clear my head of this,” he offered, but his eyes were suggesting more than just dinner. “What do you say?” She was about to deny how hungry she was, but before she could her stomach grumbled loudly. “My treat,” he grinned at her. She sighed deeply putting the papers on the table.

“Fine, but it can go on the expense account since it’s work related, and we can just eat here. No need to  _ treat me. _ ” He looked a little disappointed when she refused his offer, but she tried to ignore it, pushing herself off the couch to get the stack of takeaway menus from her desk.

“Wow, you must really like Thai food?” he commented as she layed them out on the table, scanning through the options. “Well I’m fine with that.” He said writing down his choice and handing her the scrap of paper along with the menu. 

He made himself comfortable back on the couch, leaning his head back, and propping his feet up on the table. She used the excuse of looking at the menu as a cover to stare at him, noticing the dark shadow on his chin and the way his raven hair always looked as though he had just rolled out of bed. He was always so passionate, so confident and sure of himself, but in this moment his walls had come down and she could see a little more of the real him. She noticed how tired he looked, saw the shadows under his eyes, and remembered how hard she had been working the whole team lately. How he never refused to stay back as late as she did. Sometimes even offered so her assistant didn’t have to. 

He had very large hands. She didn’t know why she noticed this fact in this exact moment, but somehow she was drawn to them, especially when they were grasping the back of his head as he lounged. Her mind wandered as she stared at those hands, indulging in a daydream. She cleared her throat loudly at him, and he glanced sideways at her.

She nodded towards his feet, and he lifted them off the table.

Lily had worked at the firm her entire career, being headhunted by them straight out of law school, she had made a reputation for herself as someone who got results. She was proud to be known as a ball buster. A winner. She had never had any problems with knowing what she wanted and going after it. She was very good at getting what she wanted. And right now what she wanted was sitting on her office couch.

James had joined the firm six months ago, but this was the first time they had worked a case this closely together. He had been working for the District Attorney's office until a very good friend of his had been falsely accused, and he had joined the firm’s team to defend him. Lily rarely took the time to know her colleagues, but this new case was so big that it had forced her to. She had liked what she saw in James immediately. They had found an easy rapport very quickly, he had no problems taking orders from her, and she had come to trust his ability to get a job done. It didn’t hurt he was extremely easy on the eye, and was not averse to using his charm on witnesses when required. He was much more her type than anyone she had ever worked with before,which had caused her more than a few distractions. Most days she squashed these feelings down, put them to the back of her mind, but watching him relax on her sofa was stirring up a lot of desires she normally kept firmly locked away inside her until she was in the privacy of her own home. It had been a while since she had fully succumbed to them, and never before in his presence.

She walked back around her desk and leaned against it, the room was warm, but so was the blood in her veins. James eyes followed her, he was always so observant, and had probably noticed her sudden change in body language. But just in case he hadn’t, she bit her bottom lip, letting her eyes drink him in. The way his muscular calves distorted the bottom of his trouser leg as he sat, the way his shirt fit his shoulders perfectly, and the way his lip curled up at the side.

“I’ve been working you so hard lately, and you never complain. Your girlfriend must be very understanding.” She knew he didn’t have a girlfriend. Who had time for a life outside the office when they worked the hours they did? It was clearly a line, clumsy, and obvious. She was out of practice, but James was under her skin, and she needed him to know that. 

“My non existent girlfriend you mean?” He returned her stare a little curious at first, and then more intently, his eyes roving over her body openly making her feel naked. Exposed. He blinked once, slowly, sitting up. “But you already knew that.”

“Did I?” she asked, innocently. “How silly of me.” His face quirked a smirk, his eyebrows twitching upwards.

“You work me hard, but I have no problem with that. I like it _.  _ It’s a bit of a turn on having a female boss.” Colour bloomed along his neck at this confession, but he didn’t stop looking at her. 

Her hand started to move to the buttons of her blouse. Playing with the top one. “As your superior, if I’m making you uncomfortable tell me. I don’t want to make you feel as though you’re under any  _ pressure. _ ” She watched for his reaction, saw the way he rummaged his hair, and adjusted his glasses. She wouldn’t make another move until she knew he was comfortable with it. She was pretty confident she had read the signs before today. She would be a pretty poor lawyer if she couldn’t read the body language of people. 

“For my own clarification, you are proposing a merger? And you want to make sure I am okay with that?” He asked, and she nodded, slowly, keeping her position leaning against her desk. “I appreciate you asking and my answer is I’m very,  _ very,  _ okay with that.” She smiled wickedly at him in response to his words. 

“I’m so very,  _ very,  _ glad to hear that, Potter.” She told him, unbuttoning her blouse as she did so. He stood and moved to bridge the short gap between them. Before he took more than a step she lifted her stockinged foot to his chest stopping his movement, licking her lips as she watched the path her foot took down his body toes rubbing along his inner trouser leg. “This isn’t going to make things difficult, is it?” His hand took a hold of her leg before she reached his crotch, one hand stroking up to her inner thigh, to the lace of her hold up stockings. Ever so slowly, he hooked a finger and pulled it off, kissing along the inner edge of her foot once it was free from the nylon. 

“Do you have any idea how long I’ve wanted to ask you out? How many times I’ve thought about it? I often offered to work late hoping you would make a move? No, it’s not going to be difficult.” His fingers skimmed along her leg as he spoke, lighting a fire as they went. His lips brushed the bone of her ankle, stubble scratching against her smooth calf. He dropped her foot, pointing to her other, and removing the nylon from that one too, making sure to give it equal attention . “We are professionals, after all. We can make this work.” He had stepped forward again, close enough for her arms to reach him, and she did, grabbing the buckle of his belt and pulling him into a kiss. He chuckled deep in his throat as her hands impatiently moved to the neck of his shirt pulling at the buttons so roughly she was surprised they didn’t fly off. “I’m going to make you scream, Miss Evans,” he rumbled against her skin, one large hand holding the back of her head as his lips kissed down her neck. 

“Oh,  _ god, _ you are so fucking arrogant,” she managed to say before his other hand found it’s way between her legs, digits deftly slipping the silk of her underwear aside, and discovering how completely soaked she was already. 

“My, my, Miss Evans, it seems you like my arrogance.” She growled at his words, biting her lip to stop the moan that threatened to escape her. She didn’t want him to know just how much he turned her on, not just yet anyway. Even if her treacherous body was already giving her away, his touch sent sparks through her. Her fingernails dragged across his chest pushing his shirt further back, and off his shoulders giving her lips space to roam over his toned body. How the hell did he find the time to look like this? She yanked at his shirt, practically ripping it off him, forcing him to remove his hands from her.

“There are many things I like about you, Mr Potter. But what I  _ need _ from you right now is-”She was stopped from speaking by his lips on hers again. She sucked in a breath as his teeth nipped at her ear and down her neck. She slipped herself out of her blouse as his large hands pushed her delicate lace bralette up and off, thumbing her nipples then biting and sucking them ever so gently, making her body shiver. She ran her hands through his hair, so soft and silky, and it moved through her fingers like water. 

“What do you need, tell me, I need to hear you say how much you want me.” His voice was hoarse, filled with his own desires. Her hands reached back to his belt, slipping lower, rubbing along the length of his firm erection.

“You know what I need. I think you’ve know for a while how much you distract me from my work.” She pulled at his head, demanding his lips on hers once more before kissing along his jawline. “I need you to scratch this itch I have, I need you to stop asking questions, I need you to take your trousers off.” She ordered, finding some authority from somewhere again. 

“Yes, mam.” He replied kicking his shoes off and unbuckling his belt. Doffing his trousers quickly. 

“You better have some protection on you because...oh Lordy!” Her chain of thought was interrupted once more by his fingers drawing patterns along her thighs until two digits dipped inside.

“Don’t worry, I gotcha covered.” He rose to claim her lips again, she took his mouth eagerly flicking her tongue enjoying the taste of the peppermint on his breath. Lacing her hands behind his head.

His hand was no longer inside her, but holding her close to him, pressing her body against his.

“Grab onto me I’m going to lift you.” 

Obediently, she wrapped her legs around his waist, locking her ankles, and snaking her arms around his neck. 

He lifted her so easily, his hands holding her impossibly close. 

He didn’t take her far, just to her sofa that was probably too small for this. Pressing her into the forgiving cushions, kissing her mouth, hands roaming freely, pushing her skirt up to her waist. 

She gripped his shoulders as he scattered kisses across her chest, sucking her nipples, the pads of her fingers pressing deeply into his skin. He was playing her body like a symphony, every touch made her sing. 

“You turn me on so so much,” he told her lifting himself from her, raising one of her legs, and kissing along the length of it. Fingers whispering across the back of her knee, up her thigh, rubbing just  _ once  _ against the soaked fabric of her underwear, before removing them and helping her shimmy out of her skirt. 

He paused a moment then, taking in her naked form. She was normally so guarded, so strong, afraid to let anyone in and see how fragile she truly was. His scrutiny was making her feel very vulnerable, until he told her, “My god, you are so beautiful,” his words were so honestly spoken, his desire clear in the tone. He was trying to tell her he was feeling the same way. 

She made a silent prayer that this wouldn’t be the last time she felt his hands on her, because he was building her up to a place no man had ever got her to before. 

“Can I taste you?” His breathy ask was whispered into her hot thigh, so close to her center already. 

If she thought she was hot before it was nothing compared to how she felt with James’ head pressed against her sex. She could not hold back the cries of pleasure as his tongue made her almost forget her own name. 

“Oh, sweet holy fuck,” she cried. It had been so long since she had a man between her thighs she’d almost forgotten how good it felt. Her fingers tangled in his hair as one hand gripped her hip firmly, her body writhing overcome with the sensations he was bringing out in her. This was what she needed, what she had been missing without even realising.  _ God! Was there anything this man couldn’t do?  _ She was there, she could feel it, her body was a coiled spring, but just before the wave reached it peak he stopped, lifting his head. “Fuck me, please, fuck me now. Oh my god, don’t stop now.” He sat back from her while she moved her hips in frustration, trying so hard to resist her urge to finish herself. 

“I don’t want you to come without me,” he told her, reaching for his trousers, taking a shiny gold packet from his wallet and finally removing his briefs. “Kneel up on the sofa with your back to me,” he ordered. “I’m sorry to make you wait, but I promise you it will be worth it.” Without really thinking about it she obeyed his instruction, her whole body thrumming with anticipation of his touch once more. He slipped the condom over his length, positioning himself behind her, placing a hand on her hip, and pressing his other hand against her throbbing centre massaging her for a while making her grip the back of the sofa to hold her steady. She felt his lips along her spine, his hips pressing against her buttocks. His cock was tantalisingly close to her entrance. She would not beg, she  _ would not _ beg. But inside her head she was screaming at him.  _ Please, please. _

When he finally slid inside her, it was such a relief she moaned in pleasure.

“You like that don't you,” he told her,moaning himself. “Christ, I like it too.” He started to pump his hips, filling her and pushing her body up to the brink. This time he would not stop, this time she knew her orgasm was going to shake her soul. “Sweet,  _ fuck, _ you feel amazing.” His words echoed the thoughts in her own head. She couldn’t resist grinding her hips against each thrust, clenching her groin to increase the pleasure for both of them. 

She didn’t know what she said when her ogasm finally overcame her. Whatever it was it was probably loud. He wasn’t far behind her, his thrusts becoming more erratic as her body quivered and shook. He almost collapsed against her as his climax hit breathing heavily, his lips placing delicate kisses along her spine. She could feel his own hands trembling as he held her against him. 

“Wow.” He spoke in a near breathless whisper.“Please tell me you enjoyed that, because I will make it my life’s mission to make you happy if I can do that to you again.” She sat back pressing her head against his neck. 

“Never fear, Mr. Potter. When we win this case, we are taking some time off and getting to know each other better.”


End file.
